


Not One of Your Better Ideas

by starspangledbread



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Drug Use, Established Relationship, Hallucinations, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, LSD, Other, This Is STUPID, donny cates, drug use tw, if cates can retcon stuff so can i, imagine if the new run is just a hallucination, kind of crack, post venom: first host, started as a conversation with a friend, they are so married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledbread/pseuds/starspangledbread
Summary: What if the current venom run never happened? What if it was... something you'd never expect? In which Eddie makes bad decisions and regrets all of them, in that order.





	Not One of Your Better Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> My first venom fic, so obviously it's stupid. I'm so sorry.

“But.. it left. Eddie, where did it go?”

 

Dylan asked, leaning against Eddie’s bare shoulder. Eddie frowned. This didn’t seem right, not at all. After everything he’s learned? No, the symbiote was gone for good.

 

“Eddie?”

 

Dylan asked again.

 

“Hmm?”

 

Eddie said, not really paying attention. The yawning void in his mind was slowly being filled by anger, hurt, and betrayal. How could this have happened to them? He had thought they were happy together. After sleeper, after everything they’d been through…

 

“ _ Eddie?” _

 

Dylan’s voice was becoming distorted. Eddie shook his head, feeling dizzy. What was going on? His vision was blurring. Was it the remains of the symbiote, trying to erase these memories too?

 

“ **_Eddie!”_ **

 

That was no longer Dylan’s voice, but a very familiar one. No… not again. There was no way they could get back what they had. There were too many lies, too many betrayals. The floor was swimming under Eddie’s feet, and he could feel Dylan crumbling under his touch. Black spots danced in front of his vision, and he fell to his knees. What was going on? He wondered groggily, the air feeling too heavy in his lungs. What-

 

“ **Eddie, wake up! Can you hear me?”**

 

Eddie gasped, eyes snapping open, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He barely had time to register his surroundings before he rolled over and emptied the contents of his stomach. What the hell? He sat up, wiping his mouth. He slowly pushed himself up onto one arm, and looked around. Where was he? And how did he get here? And where was Dylan?

 

“ **Eddie, can you hear me?”**

 

The voice repeated. Eddie groaned, struggling to sit up. He tried to talk, but his throat was so dry that he let out several hacking coughs instead.

 

“What- what the hell just happened? Where’s Dylan? Why are you here?”

 

Eddie pushed himself up with another groan, leaning against the wall of the room he was in. It was his apartment, with sunlight filtering through the cracked window. The room was still in somewhat organized chaos, like they’d left it months, maybe years before. 

 

“ **Do you not remember? What we saw… how could you believe that?”**

 

A wave of hurt washed over him. Over them. The symbiote’s head appeared in front of Eddie’s, much smaller than usual. Eddie frowned. Shouldn’t he feel angry, betrayed?

 

“What do you mean?”

 

The toothed face frowned at him.

 

**“Please tell me you remember, Eddie. This was YOUR idea. And it was stupid.”**

 

Eddie frowned, trying to recall what had happened before the whole mess with the dragon symbiote, Dylan, and the cancer. He shook his head. 

 

“Wait- how long were we out?”

 

**“About 48 hours. At least, I think so. I checked the calendar on your phone. I only woke up an hour ago. And when you didn’t- I panicked, I’m sorry.”**

 

Eddie’s head pounded, and he winced. 48 hours? He looked to his phone, and a tendril shot out and grabbed it, drawing it in. He sent a quick mental  _ thanks  _ and opened it. The date was almost three days after sleeper had left. There was no way that could be right. Could it? He shook his head again. Wait, he was starting to remember. Snippets of their last conversation began to fill their shared mind.

 

**_“This is probably a terrible idea, Eddie.”_ **

 

_ “I know, dear. But I want to understand what was going through his head. We don’t know how it affects powered people, or mutants for that matter. Or aliens. Feel free to opt out, I can do it alone.” _

 

**_“Absolutely not. You are a dumbass, but I’ll always stick with you. Mostly so I can tell you about how I was right about how awful a plan this is, after.”_ **

 

The symbiote was silent, probably letting Eddie figure it out for himself. He was grateful for the moment to process. There was so much in his head right now. He concentrated harder on the memory.

 

_ “Yeah, well, I’ve never been the brightest. Fuck it, let’s do this.” _

_ Something small and square pressed against the roof of his mouth, and they sat down on the wooden floor and waited. _

 

“Wait, was that-?”

 

“ **Lysergic acid diethylamide, stupid.”**

 

Eddie thought for a moment, then snorted loudly.

 

“Oh shit, yeah, that WAS LSD, wasn’t it?”

 

He could feel the mental eye roll that his other sent him. He felt his heart slowing down, cool relief washing over his body. 

 

**“I TOLD you it wouldn’t go well. And did you listen? Noooo.”**

 

“Yeah, I guess there was no way to know how we’d react to it. And now we know. It’s not good. And we are never fucking doing that again.”

 

They both shuddered. The symbiote wound around his shoulders like a scarf, pressing their face against his. They were silent for a moment, thinking about the things they’d seen. Eddie broke the silence.

 

“So… are we going to talk about that? Might as well get it over with.”

 

He could feel his other’s hesitation. He was hesitant as well. There were some horrible things that they had somehow conjured, and it was probably better that they talked about them. Like reasonable adults. His other spoke.

 

**“I would never do those things to you, Eddie. I hope you know that. I swear, I do want to stay with you, but I would understand if you wanted to leave. You gave me that choice, and I’ll always give it to you.”**

 

Eddie nodded, feeling tears stinging at the back of his eyes. The reality of that statement sank in. But before he could say anything, they continued.

 

“ **And I want you to know, that I will always choose you. Flash was a good host and friend, but I want to be with you. Please never doubt that. Did I not want to raise our child with you?”**

 

“But… why? I’ve been horrible to you before, and I’m not as good as Flash, and-”

 

He was cut off mid sentence.

**“Because I love you, idiot. You are by far the most stupid host I’ve ever had. I’ve been trying to be better, so we can be happy together. I wanted to build a life with you, and your crippling self doubt is not something I can just erase, like what happened in the vision.”**

 

Eddie placed a hand on his black covered shoulder, and a clawed hand emerged and fit between his fingers. He felt silent tears stream down his face. 

 

“And I’m so sorry for doubting you, and the thing with the dog? That was fucked up. I know I’ve hurt you in the past, but this is a life that I do want. With you. Is that okay?”

 

The response was immediate.

 

“ **Of course. And we are never taking a hallucinogen again. No matter how much you want the ‘inside perspective’, okay?”**

 

Eddie could feel the air quotes around that last word. 

 

“Agreed. Hey, maybe we should pay doctor Steve a visit. Just to make sure I didn’t mess up anything else. I’ll call him right now, actually.”

 

A black tendril handed him the phone. He clicked on Steve’s name, and it only rang once before he picked up.

 

“ _ Eddie? Are you ok? Why are you calling?” _

 

“Hi, Doc. So, I may have done something incredibly stupid, and was wondering if you had any advice? Do you have a moment?”

 

There was a pause. Eddie and the symbiote shared a nervous glance.

 

_ “Sure, Brock. What did you do now?” _

 

“So this guy, who is a mutant, attacked us while we were out and about a few nights ago. Turns out, he had just dropped acid, and was yelling some crazy stuff, and his powers were all out of wack too. So that got me wondering-”

 

Steve cut him off.

 

_ “If you tell me you dropped acid to see what happened, I’m going to kill you.” _

 

Eddie winced, considering his answer.

 

“Yeah, that might’ve happened. And the trip was insane and lasted over two days, and we saw some TRULY fucked up stuff. I had no idea it could trigger hallucinations that strong.”

 

Steve sighed, and didn’t answer for a minute.

 

_ “Eddie, you know that your joint metabolism and linked emotions will basically amplify anything like that, that enters your system? Especially if the symbiote didn’t filter it out. That was dangerous and irresponsible. Are you both ok now?” _

 

“Yeah, just shaken. We are definitely having nightmares for weeks, at least. Is there anything else harmful that it might’ve done to us?”

 

_ “No, but you may be feeling the effects for several days. Dizziness, fatigue, et cetera. If you’re at home, I would stay there. Catch up on sleep, get hydrated, and call if anything else feels off. Like you said, we don’t have any references for how it affects you. Please don’t do anything else stupid before you get a chance to recover. Get some rest.” _

 

The phone hung up, and Eddie stood with a groan. He tossed the phone on the floor, and laid down on the ragged mattress. His other quickly spread over him like a blanket, with a head resting on his left arm. Eddie looked at them fondly.

 

“You know I love you, right?”

 

They hummed in agreement softly, eyes fixed on Eddie’s face.

 

“ **I love you, Eddie.”**

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
